This proposal requests partial support of the 2007 Chemistry of Supramolecules and Assemblies Gordon Research Conference. The theme of this conference is Functional Materials Through Bottom-Up Assembly. This conference will be held May 6-10, 2007 at the Il Ciocco site in Lucca, Italy, near Barga in Tuscany. This is the first year in which this series of conferences will be held abroad. It is anticipated to alternate the venue for this biennial series between Europe and the United States with the hope of keeping the content, attendance, and discussions at the scientific frontier of the topics covered in the respective programs. The conference will bring together approximately 135 academic, industrial and government scientists from the United States, the European Union, the former Soviet Union, China, Singapore, Australia and Japan. From this body of scientists, approximately 22 individuals will present 40-45 minute invited lectures on frontier research topics addressing bottom-up self-assembly of supramolecules and assemblies as well as materials and devices created by such assembly processes. These invited lectures will then be followed by a 15-20 minute discussion period. Scientific themes of the conference will include Building Recognition, SupraParticle Architecture, Nanoparticle Compounds, Supramolecular Sensors, Electronic and Storage Properties of Assemblies, Molecular and Polymer Modification for Assembly, Layer-by-Layer Assembly, Photonic Materials, Assembly on Different Length Scales, Particle-based Devices, Biomimetic Crystallization, New States of Matter, and Sticking Things Together. The conference will effect interchange and discussion among the participants of current research results and new directions for near term research and development. New paradigms for bottom-up assembly will be discussed, and these new approaches will address chemical transformation and sensing along with targeting and drug delivery/diagnostic imaging needs of the National Institutes of Health. This proposal requests funds to supplement registration and travel costs for young scientists attending this meeting. The NIGMS has granted permission to submit this application; the NIBIB has indicated its willingness to be a secondary sponsor of this proposal (see permission letter from NIGMS in "PHS398 Cover Letter File" and the NIBIB secondary sponsor letter in "Other Items in Other Project Information"). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]